Delirium
by Lady Black blood
Summary: bella  awakens in a gray room, not knowing how it got there. what you doing there? who is the black man? Why is she there?


Principio del formulario

None of the Twilight characters belong to me. Unfortunately. But the story is from my imagination. Enjoy it!

...

The musty smell and the sound of a storm took her back to reality. He had been unconscious. Bella did not know where I was or how he came to the room iron, steel armored door, the tiny barred window and a concrete floor.

She was lying on a bunk, too gray and too small. He tried to stand, but a sharp stab in the head and arm and leg pain did not leave.

So the time had nothing else to do. I try to think, remember what had happened, but remembered only small fragments and images. Even so, only that it is enough to run cold breath and horrified gasp escaped from his parched lips.

A room. A little girl with golden hair lying on the bed with a cut on the throat of the bed and the girl's nightgown covered in blood. Screams. A man and a woman lying in the hallway, a stab in the heart of the horrible and hit her head, a bright red liquid splashed around the walls and floor. And last, a man in black leather coat, sunglasses and gleaming copper-colored hair, smiling with derision as he walked away and ordered two of the men who accompanied him to drag out.

Fear and pain through her body, trying while in a corner of his mind to find out who these people were because they had damaged the family believed was his.

I could not find a reason.

Steps out of the room were alerted that something was coming. Desperate, I look around for a possible weapon, but that entire rascal was a plate of glass with an apple and bread, put on a rough wooden nightstand next to the litter.  
>She reached out and took it, hiding it in the pocket made between your chest and legs. Without realizing it had sat in the same way as in their memories.<p>

The metal creaked and the threshold appeared the same man in her memory, even with the smile of derision, even with an aura of danger surrounding him, but this time dressed in jeans and black shirt. He looked young, about twenty-two.

He heard a horrible sound angry, she knew was hers, and threw the plate with an admirable aim at the face of the murderer. But this one caught in the air before impact and hit the ground, letting out a laugh in a ruthlessly funny.

-I do not learn, baby, shook his head as if disappointed. With unhurried pace, walked up to her and leaned, caressing his cheek.

The anger and fear had it frozen, but that did not stop him with a look that if I could kill him, and he tried to speak.

- What am I doing here? Why did this happen? - It was just a whisper, her voice hoarse from not having used it at one time and something in her, a hysterical tone, threatened him and also implicitly .- I'm not small, I have twenty.

He just laughed again and ruffled his hair with one hand, walking towards the exit.

Because the murderer away from contact, your body and mind reacted sharply, with intent to pounce on him and get revenge.

But he had already gone out and looked through the bars of the opening of the door, her emerald green eyes malicious.

-You know you're doing here, and left.

Lost in her world and monotonous day, spend hours in the company of voices, which no body had come and she could see, but they whispered plans, ways to get rid of this guy alone and let the memory of his parents and sister.

The first thing needed was the master key that is easy to locate. The man who came to let his frugal meal the key used to enter and always left hanging on the door.

A knife was also difficult to achieve. You're always hanging next to a gun in the waistband of his captors, who took turns to guard the door of his prison from the outside. These always came in with the one who brought the food, presumably to protect it in case she was attacked.

As for the location of it, he had heard conversations between the guards had changed to a more spacious office on the second floor. Only one floor down was necessary then, and knew that one day he tried to stick its head through the bars of the window, but all I got to see at that time was two windows below it, two floors so.

I figure that a week had passed when she was ready. Even I did not know quite how I would survive and he would do when he got out, but the thought that he would be dead put it in a state of complete euphoria.

The plan itself was simple: with the two dishes that had let him unconscious that brought him food and the guard on duty. Then get the knife from the clothes of the second and the key to the door, walk to the office of the murderer to kill him (supposed to be easy to take him by surprise) and the end would come to enjoy their freedom, all debts to his family settled.  
>Applying the first part will take a while, but men do not oppose much resistance would not imagine that, so easily left lying on the floor with their loot in the hands.<p>

He ran without noise (not wearing shoes) by the end of the hallway stairs, but before reaching their destination discovered something that caught his attention.

It was a hall of mirrors, but that was what had disturbed, no, it was his reflection in the mirrors.

He wore a white gown like that of its sister, only bigger. He had blood stains and a few tears. The skin of the face of a corpse and dirty white, dark purple circles brown hair matted.

But more important was his eyes, chocolate brown. Seeing shining unhinged, he said. And he plunged into a nightmare, only this time it was real. She saw herself getting up in the middle of the night with a dagger in his hand, then enter the part of the sweet little Lucy, her little sister. He remembered having slipped sharply on the white stab the girl's neck, without making wake before I die. After walking to her parents, Renee and Charlie, who had been alerted by his intuition probably paternal. And quickly jump over them without giving them time to react, I kill. The men were actually police and the black man ...

In a lucid moment; I see the reflection of a man in the doorway of the room of mirrors. He knew he was the doctor, which she imagined as a murderer, and that this place was a madhouse. And then, no longer bear the guilt and before returning to his madness, raises the knife he had in his hand. He closed his eyes, sent a mental apology for everything he had done and a short neck.

Dr. Edward Cullen looks at the corpse of the girl with hurt and sorrow. Several cases of schizophrenia and ended with suicides in small moments of lucidity. This affected him a bit more than others, being the girl his best childhood friend and first love. He grabbed the cell phone in his pocket and asked for someone to take her to a cemetery.

He left without looking back.

...

I hope you liked it! And remember, the rewiews are my food =)


End file.
